Mini Concert in the Universe
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: Ibuki decided to held a concert in the universe? That's great! (What a bad summary :P)


**Before reading, I advice you to find the song Catal Rhythm by OLDCODEX, then start playing it when you reach the underlined word. Why? Because the seiyuu of Ibuki Munemasa, that is Tatsuhisa Suzuki, is the voice of OLDCODEX. If you watch Kuroko no Basuke as well, you will notice this second ending song (I mean Catal Rhythm). And uhm… few days ago (11****th**** November) was Tatsuhisa's birthday, although it's a bit late, but I would like to wish him happy birthday.**

**Enjoy Ibuki's concert! (Smiles)**

**(Sorry for Tsurugi's guitar part :P )**

**NOTE: I don't own any IE characters and OLDCODEX's songs.**

* * *

**MINI CONCERT IN THE UNIVERSE**

**Place:** Galaxy Nauts Gou

**Timeline:** before the match against Sandorius Eleven

Ibuki decided to have a mini concert while he was travelling with his team beyond the universe. While the others were saving energy for the training next day, he invited Tsurugi who was very good at electronic guitar to compose a good song; a song that can rise up the team's spirit.

"That's good," said Tsurugi while he was in the room with his electric guitar, "Let's do this."

Soon, Ibuki and Tsurugi were busy composing the song in Ibuki's room. Tsurugi was going for the tone; meanwhile Ibuki was going to compose lyrics. "Wow, I don't know that you are such good in composing lyrics," Tsurugi was impressed, "yeah, and singing too."

"Thanks bro," Ibuki made a bro-fist with Tsurugi.

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathering at the meeting room after dinner when Ibuki walked towards Coach Kuroiwa.

"Coach, can I sing a song here?" he asked.

All of his teammates were shocked, except Tsurugi who was with him all the day.

"So, you want to cheer the team up?" asked the coach.

"Well, he meant that," Tsurugi answered.

"Eh! Tsurugi, you know this too?" Tenma asked the sword striker. Tsurugi replied him with a smile.

"Good," coach answered Ibuki, "I will leave y'all here then, just call me once you are done with the concert. Minori, call me after the song." Then, coach left the team in the meeting room. Ibuki made a thumb-up hand to Tsurugi.

"Hang on guys, I'm going to grab something," Tsurugi ran to his room and Ibuki decided to help him. Minutes later they got themselves with a nice blue electrical guitar, a pair of high quality speakers and a microphone. The striker placed the speaker on the stage before plugging the guitar and the microphone to the speakers. Then, Tsurugi made a sign of ready to Ibuki.

Ibuki grabbed the microphone, "Testing… Hey guys! Well recently Tsurugi and I composed a song and we named it Catal Rhythm. So uhm… Hopefully every one of you can enjoy this song!"

"Oh great!" some of the Earth Eleven players couldn't wait to see the duo performing.

"Let the music begin!" Tsurugi tested the guitar before start performing according to the song composed.

"One, two, one two three four!" Ibuki counted down to four right before Tsurugi plucked the electronic guitar. Tsurugi made solo guitar performance for about 20 seconds. Ibuki then grabbed the microphone and start singing.

_**Honnou teki naru situation**__**  
**__**Tatakau imi wo sagasu kono imitation**__**  
**__**Kurayami kara koboreru light**__**  
**__**Tora wareta yourself kowase**__**  
**__**Jiyuu uke irete wa mogaite kuratte fuantei**__**  
**__**Kodou ga boku wo tsuki age spy kidotten da**_

(with Tsurugi) _**Bring back the catalyst "a simple way to best"  
And rhythm like this never ends  
Sometimes your voice reached to me  
Because I don't want to face the fate**_

_**Tobi tachi taku narutte?  
Kataru rizumu oboeten darou  
Mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e  
Sabita scoreboard mitai ni kimi mo koko de furue ten darou?  
Tori aezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e**_

(Then it was Tsurugi's solo guitar performance before Ibuki continued. The crowd was enjoying the music.)

_**Souzo shite miro top of the key  
Mabuta no ura kara todo ita shoutai jou  
Kurayami e nogasu youna sain  
Ano playmaker ibatten da  
Attou teki na imeeji wo chira shite change of pace  
Ima ni mitero yo  
Mottai butta kanjouron uken na  
Todoke yo tell me about it**_

_**Me wo tojite mo sou itanda memorii  
There is little time left**_

(Tsurugi paused from playing guitar) _**Can you hear me?**_

(The guitar strikes again)_**Tobi hane taku narutte?  
Kataru rizumu mitome tan darou  
Hidari ude ni tatazunda kako e  
Kasureta koe mitai ni oreta kokoro mo naiterun darou?  
Tori aezu wa ichibyou saki no asu e**_

(Then it was Tsurugi's solo guitar performance again before Ibuki continued.)

(with Tsurugi) _**Bring back the catalyst "a simple way to best"  
And rhythm like this never ends  
Sometimes your voice reached to me  
Because I don't want to face the fate**_

_**Tobi tachi taku narutte?  
Kataru rizumu oboeten darou  
Mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e  
Sabita scoreboard mitai ni kimi mo koko de furue ten darou?  
Tori aezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e**_

_**Zanzou demo iin da  
Future aspect**_

(Tsurugi made the solo performance of guitar for one last time before the song ended.)

The song has ended and the crowd applauded to Tsurugi and Ibuki. Tsurugi and Ibuki made a bow before unplugging the microphone and the guitar. Then, both of them carried the speakers and the guitar and the microphone to Tsurugi's room while Minori walked away to tell coach that the team was ready for the formation to face Sandorius.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**BY THE WAY IF YOU NEED TRANSLATION OF THIS SONG, HERE IT IS**

An instinctive situation  
It's searching for a reason to fight, this imitation  
Light flows out from the darkness  
Destroy yourself, the self that is captured  
When you accept freedom, you'll struggle and face instability  
My heartbeats thrust me up into the air, as I pretend to be a spy

Bring back the catalyst "a simple way to best"  
And rhythm like this never ends  
Sometimes your voice reached to me  
Because I don't want to face the fate

Makes you feel like leaping up, you say?  
You remember the catal rhythm, right  
To the past resounding in your heart, where you once gave up  
Like the rusty scoreboard, you're also trembling here, right?  
For now, let's first head for a future without any doubts

Imagine it, top of the key  
You receive a written challenge from behind your eyelids  
A sign that lets you escape into the darkness  
That playmaker is just proud and pretentious  
Shatter that image of overpowering strength, change of pace  
Just look at us now  
Don't let pompous, emotional arguments get to you  
Let my voice reach you, tell me about it

Even if you close your eyes, the pain will remain in your memory  
There is little time left

Can you hear me?

Makes you feel like jumping up and down, you say?  
You finally acknowledged the catal rhythm, right  
To the past that's lingering on your left hand  
Like your hoarse voice, your broken heart is crying too, right?  
For now, let's first head for the tomorrow one second ahead

Bring back the catalyst "a simple way to best"  
And rhythm like this never ends  
Sometimes your voice reached to me  
Because I don't want to face the fate

Makes you feel like leaping up, you say?  
You remember the catal rhythm, right  
To the past resounding in your heart, where you once gave up  
Like the rusty scoreboard, you're also trembling here, right?  
For now, let's first head for a future without any doubts

Even if it's just an afterimage, it doesn't matter  
Future aspect


End file.
